


Greater Joys

by Flamebyrd



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, POV Gimli, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli was more comfortable with the idea that the Elves would leave Middle-Earth before he was friends with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Joys

The Elves were leaving Middle-Earth. It had seemed fitting to him, before - they were impossibly ancient, with experience and wisdom far beyond the understanding of any Mortal. The time had come for the Elves to depart and leave the world to their shorter-lived cousins.

Middle-Earth would be a lesser place for the loss of the Lady of the Golden Wood, but he knew it could not keep her. She had lingered long, and it was no longer her time. The world had already been renewed twice in her living days. 

But _this_  Elf... This Elf was irrepressibly cheerful, curious about the world in ways that no creature with the experience of centuries should be. This Elf had fought by his side, this Elf he had seen covered in dirt and blood, disheveled and frustrated as any other warrior. This Elf ate and drank as any Mortal, sang when he was happy, told terrible jokes and laughed at himself in turn. This Elf had not yet grown beyond Middle-Earth.

No, it was not thoughts of the Lady Galadriel that brought Gimli to wander Ithilien this night.

That Legolas would sail... It did not sit well with him. It was too soon. When he saw his friend's gaze turn inward - if Legolas turned his ear to listen to a distant sound - Gimli felt his blood chill in his veins.

He found Legolas in a clearing not too far from the camp, face turned to the distant stars. He was singing softly to himself in his own language, and for a moment in the darkness he looked as ethereal and terrifying as any ghost.

It was a moment of perfect clarity - the ringing of a bell, resounding through him. _I don't want to lose you_.

Legolas looked back as Gimli approached, hope brightening his lovely features. "Is there news of Frodo and Sam?"

Gimli shook his head. "They still sleep the sleep of the healing."

"Then what brings you out so late, my friend?"

"Naught but my own troubled thoughts," Gimli admitted.

Legolas smiled. "What need is there for troubles now? The Shadow is defeated, and we in Middle-Earth walk again in bright daylight."

How like an Elf, to hit right at the heart of the matter and see it not. "So you say, and yet you will not stay to see it. How long do you intend to linger here, now that your heart is held by the Sea?"

Legolas's eyes grew soft. "The Sea is not my master yet. I will not sail before I return to my Elven-Lord and see for myself what horrors the dark lord has wrought on my home."

"Did you not just tell me there is no need for troubled thoughts?" Gimli shook his head. "Yet I, too, mislike the thought of what I may find on my return."

Legolas nodded, and his expression was grave. "Thus you shall have my companionship for at least as long as the journey North." He smiled suddenly. "But at this moment, no worry can erase my joy at the Dark Lord's defeat."

"If only I could say the same," Gimli muttered under his breath, knowing that the Elf would hear him anyway.

They stood in silence for a moment. The breeze whistled through the trees and teased at Legolas's hair, and he brushed it out of his face with an expression as annoyed as any Dwarf could hope to have.

Legolas spoke again. "After Helm's Deep you spoke of bringing a party of Dwarves south, to see your Glittering Caves."

"If it is within my power, yes, that is my desire," said Gimli, surprised. "I would form a colony there, if I were able to gain the blessing of Rohan in the matter. We could make it the finest Dwarf kingdom of the new age."

"I have never desired to rule, yet you inspire me, Gimli. These woods would make a fine Elf-Home, in the right hands." He laid his palm flat against one of the trees, eyes closing for a moment. "Many long hours have I spent with them of late, and despite their long neglect I find them as fair and noble as he who will soon become their King."

"You are an Elf, so I forgive you your nonsense," said Gimli. "I have no love for trees, but I will trust your word on this matter."

Legolas smiled. "So we will build homes for our people, and we shall not be so far away from each other by horseback - or goat, or whatever manner of beast a Dwarf will deign to ride upon."

Gimli huffed into his beard in frustration. "But how can you talk of building a home here when you desire the Havens?"

Legolas pulled his hand away from the tree. "It is not a simple thing. I long for the Sea, yes, but there remains much on Middle-Earth that I would yet miss if I were to leave." He smiled. "But why so many questions, Gimli? Is this topic of such great interest to a Dwarf?"

In this place, at this time, it came that no words could suffice but the truth. "Because when you first spoke of the Sea, it was then that I knew my heart's will. I would let myself crumble of shame before I ever kept you from your greatest desire, but I do not wish you to sail."

Gimli scarcely dared breathe until Legolas spoke again, his eyes bright. "Ever since I lost sight of you at Helm's Deep I have known the shape of my heart. But Elf hearts are not immutable, and if I were to sail to the West it would be at peace. Yet the Undying Lands could not offer me happiness so great as to be on Middle-Earth with my affections returned."

Gimli felt his heart thumping so loudly that he was certain Legolas must be able to hear it. "I had no sign that you felt this way."

"That is because you do not know much of the ways of Elves," said Legolas, his voice as gentle as the coming of spring.

Gimli dropped his gaze to the ground again, taking deep, careful breaths. All the tension of the last few days seemed to want to come out at once, and he felt his knees shaking with the strain.

Elves could move silently when they wanted to, and Gimli was surprised to feel long arms wrapping around his shoulders, holding him steady.

Cursing his height, he lifted his hand so that he could wrap it around Legolas's too-slim fingers.

They stayed amongst the trees, sharing nothing but the warmth of their bodies, until the stars faded and dawn lit the sky. At last, Gimli felt his limbs growing heavy with sleep.

"Do your thoughts no longer trouble you, my friend?" asked Legolas, guiding him back in the direction of the camp.

"Perhaps they will never be troubled again, if I am to have your companionship," said Gimli. He blushed at his words. "Do not listen to me, it is late and I am in need of sleep."

"That would be remarkable indeed," said Legolas softly. "I sense there are still many sorrows in our future. But... perhaps the joys will be greater yet." He took Gimli's hand in his again. "Come. Let us find you your bed."

**Author's Note:**

> In [#gigolas chat](http://gigolaschat.tumblr.com), **orchis** asked what our headcanons were for when they realised how they felt about each other, and... I ended up writing this.
> 
> [This story on Tumblr](http://flamebyrd.tumblr.com/post/99088418446/greater-joys-flamebyrd-the-lord-of-the-rings).


End file.
